


"Hello Dean"

by Siesiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas on a skateboard, Crack, Fluff, Oneshot, Probably a little OOC, got this from a tumblr post, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siesiewrites/pseuds/Siesiewrites
Summary: Cas on a skateboard





	"Hello Dean"

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into this fandom so sorry if this seems out of character for you.

"Dean, come here!"

Dean looked up when he walked through the doorway and held back a chuckle.

On the other side of the room stood Cas and Sam, but it was what Sam was helping Cas with that made Dean smile. Sam was helping Cas balance on a skateboard. Cas had his arms outstretched and the most concentrated look Dean had ever seen on his face.

Cas turned his head to Sam, slowly lowering his arms and keeping the rest of his body completely still.

"Sam, I... I think I'm ready"

"Alright, " Sam chuckled.

He nudged the board with his foot and it started rolling. Slowly, ever so slowly, Cas made his way towards Dean.

After painful minutes of holding back laughter, Cas had arrived next to Dean. And with the same stone cold expression and stiffness, he had had all the way, he looked Dean straight in the eyes and said,

"Hello, Dean,"

Laughter rippled through both Sam and Dean, it echoed through the bunker.

Cas cracked a smile.

It was good to see them smile after everything they've been through. It was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to give me prompts or simply talk about your day?
> 
> Tumblr- siesieknows 
> 
> (I got this idea from a post on Tumblr but I can't find it again or I would site it)


End file.
